Previous inventors have limited the use of their invention to underwater loads as shown in the Atherton U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,710 and in the Elder U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,669. Prior inventors have used horizontal swinging panels which did not effectively completely disappear or become a line or an edgewise plane through the returning upstream portion of the cycle. These panels always presented substantial drag during the returning upstream portion of the cycle. The impeller vane surfaces disclosed in Hung U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,323 are limited in their opening by stopping means apparently at the midpoint of the vane surfaces on a rod fixed to the central shaft. The support means for the disclosed invention is two fixed surfaces. At the extreme ends of the vane surfaces. The opening stopping limiting means is placed on the fixed upper and lower stabilizing surfaces and not in the middle of the vane where it could bend or deflect or damage the vane. The closure stopping means is not disclosed in the prior art. Prior tidal energy power generation proposals had not solved the problem of providing a unidirectional rotation of the drive shaft and focused on reversing direction mechanisms such as that of the Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,757.